


Pillars to Support a Crumbling Sky

by fluffernutter8



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014)
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffernutter8/pseuds/fluffernutter8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Logan doesn’t touch her the entire time.</i> Veronica POV between the car accident and the return from the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillars to Support a Crumbling Sky

Logan doesn’t touch her the entire time. Not when they are kneeling on the pavement beside her dad, or when she is climbing into the ambulance while Logan scrambles to follow them in his car. Not when they reach the hospital either. He gets her coffee while they wait for news. When she starts shivering in the stagnant air of the waiting room, he strikes up a conversation with a nurse who happens to have a son stationed in the Gulf and, after listening to her tell him four times how proud his mother must be, Veronica gets to wrap herself in three blankets.

She sheds them, vestigial features, as an orderly comes to tell them that the attending will be out to update them soon. They wait by the doors for the doctor and as he makes the slow trek up the hallway, Veronica almost wishes Logan would touch her. When the doctor talks about fractures and ruptures and intensive care, about Sacks, who, looking as well- mustached as ever, had  just arrested her and is now the D.O.A guy in the car, she almost wants to be held.

“There’s nothing more you can do tonight,” the doctor finishes. “I would recommend that you and your husband go home and get some sleep.”

“He’s not my-” Veronica starts, surprised that anyone would even think that, but there’s no one-word insert for what Logan is, and in the pause the doctor is already walking away.

“Come on,” Logan says, his hand floating in the air surrounding her elbow. He holds open the door to the hallway, to the parking garage, to his BMW, but doesn’t ask how she is feeling.  

“Here,” he says, breaking the silence as they are stopped at a light on the way home. He had noticed, when she hadn’t realized that she was wavering into sleep until he pulled a sweatshirt from the backseat for her to ball up and rest between her shoulder and the door. And Veronica understands why it’s okay that he hasn’t touched her: because she doesn’t need him to hold her hand or press her against his chest to know that he is behind her, her instinctive shadow, her steadfast partner, unquestioning, unquestioned.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for favorite romantic moment day of tumblr's Logan and Veronica Appreciation Week.


End file.
